I Bet
by lucyydragneel
Summary: I'm not sad anymore mom. I met that special someone you told me about when I was little. Thank you mom... for everything. NaLu one-shot!


**A/N: So this is my first songfic and it's going to start as Sticy and then turn into NaLu!**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

He just had to be here... for real?! So I'm at the guild and my ex-fiancée is here... great. He is such a fucking asshole. I hate him so much. We started dating after the Grand Magic Games. He was such a great guy. Handsome, kind, sweet, caring and funny. He always took care of me and I loved him. We moved in together shortly after we started dating. After a year of dating he proposed to me and I said yes. He started staying late at his guild but I thought nothing of it since he was the master. But I found out he was cheating on me since before he proposed to me. So I moved out and I got my old place back. I then went to his house and I threw the ring in his face and told him that I hated him. I also told him that he was an asshole and I wish he fucking died. That was a little extreme, I'll admit to that. Oh who is this man... none other than _the_ Sting Eucliffe. So, now I'm single and I just want to move on. But, he just had to be here at the guild where all of my friends are. Mira always tries to force me to sing on the performance days which are Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. But, I'm too nervous because the only person who ever heard me sing _for real_ is my best friend Natsu Dragneel. Sting would always get annoyed when I hummed or sang so I stopped. But the problem was that I now realize this whole time I was dating Sting so I could keep my mind off of my best friend. I love Natsu more than anyone in this world and he doesn't feel the same way... which hurts, a lot.

So I walked up to the bar and went to Mira. I have the perfect idea and I want to tell her. "Hey Mira! I have the best idea ever!" I said to her in a cheery voice.

"Oh really... what is it?" Oh she is going to flip out. I just smirked at her.

"Well Sting is here tonight with some bitch and I want to sing a song." I was waiting for a squeal but I was just dragged into the back where Mira has extra clothes for performance night. What is she planning...?

"Okay... Pick a dress." Since we are the number one guild in Fiore, when you perform you wear really nice clothing. So I looked around the racks of clothes and I found the dress that I wanted.

"I want this one. Is that okay Mira?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, get changed and I'll announce you when you're ready. Plus, I don't like Sting being in our guild now anyway." She said rather coldly. Oh yeah, the only reason he is here is because Gramps decided that one night every month a bunch of guilds should get together and come to our guild to hang out. Apparently it will make us stronger if we ever need to work together. Anyway, I just nodded and started to change. This dress was very elegant and beautiful. It was mostly all white and had a long train in the back. The band around the top of the dress was red with a white flower design on it. In the middle of the back it was all royal red with corset lace and there was the white design again. My shoes were white with sparkles. My eye shadow was a rose color also with sparkles. I had on black mascara and a black eyeliner wing. I also had on red lipstick. My hair was curled and my bangs were pinned in the back with a clip with a while flowery vine on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce Fairy Tail's one and only... Lucy Heartfilia!" She said and I heard people cheering.

I walked out of the room and onto the stage and the cheering stopped. I think everyone was stunned to see me up there. So I grabbed the microphone from Mira as she walked off the stage and introduced myself.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I'll be singing the song I Bet by Ciara." I then looked right at Sting and said, "I hope you realize what you're missing since someone else already has me." I just smirked and then the music started. I saw Natsu sitting at a table near the stage and he was smiling. Why is he so cute? I began to sing.

 _Na-na, na-na_  
 _Na-na, na-na_  
 _Na-na, na-na_  
 _No-no, hey_

 _I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_  
 _I bet you start needing me_  
 _Soon as you see me with someone else_  
 _Somebody other than you_  
 _And I know that it hurts_  
 _You know that it hurts your pride_  
 _But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_  
 _I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_

 _So I'm supposed to believe that it's Fellini's calling' your phone?_  
 _I'm supposed to believe that they're asking' you if you're home_  
 _I wasn't born yesterday, not me, can't get that over me, not me_  
 _I love you but I won't be a fool for you_  
 _That is just something' that I wouldn't do, babe_  
 _I mean I would stay if you could tell the truth_  
 _But you can't, no matter how much time I ask_

 _Is that your bitch over there giving me the ugly stare_  
 _The one with the silicone ass, and the Brazilian hair_  
 _You ain't gon' respect me no no no till I'm not there_  
 _See, I got you comfortable, now you ain't really scared_

 _But I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_  
 _I bet you start needing me_  
 _Soon as you see me with someone else_  
 _Somebody other than you_  
 _And I know that it hurts_  
 _You know that it hurts your pride_  
 _But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_  
 _I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_

 _So you bought me a car, he can buy that too_  
 _I can take care of myself and I can find someone to do it too, baby_  
 _You actin' like you upgraded me, I upgraded you_  
 _You and me Fashion Week in Paris, I put you on to that new_  
 _But you took advantage of, you took advantage of, you took advantage_  
 _I cannot understand it, I cannot understand it, I cannot understand it_  
 _I thought you'd always be there for me, yeah yeah_  
 _But if you ask me if I knew better now, hell yeah_

 _So you can keep that bitch over there giving' me the ugly stare_  
 _The one with the silicone ass, and the Brazilian hair_  
 _You ain't gon' respect me no no no till I'm not there_  
 _See, I got you comfortable, now you ain't really scared_

 _But I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_  
 _I bet you start needing me soon as you see me with someone else_  
 _Somebody other than you_  
 _And I know that it hurts, you know that it hurts your pride_  
 _But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_  
 _I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_

 _Baby, tell me what's it, gonna take to keep it_  
 _All the way one hundred_  
 _You won't get it 'til I'm gone away (away)_

 _I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_  
 _I bet you start needing me_  
 _Soon as you see me with someone else_  
 _Somebody other than you_  
 _And I know that it hurts_  
 _You know that it hurts your pride_  
 _But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_  
 _I bet you start loving me_  
 _Soon as I start loving someone else_  
 _Somebody better than you_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _I hate, I hate that I'm singing this song, singing this song_  
 _'Cause I love you_  
 _Yeah I love you_

 _Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_  
 _I'm all cried out_  
 _I'm all tried out_  
 _I'm all fired out_  
 _Yeah_

 _Right now it's killing me_  
 _'Cause now I have to find someone else_  
 _When all I wanted was you._

I sang the last note and a tear slipped out of my eye. People started to cheer while I ran off of the stage and out of the guild to my apartment. When I walked in I didn't bother to turn on the lights. I just plopped on the ground and sobbed. I heard footsteps so I turned around and there he was. Sting. Great... what the fuck does he want?

"You're right, you know." I just looked at him in confusion.

"I realized what I lost and I want it all back. Seeing you tonight made me realize just how beautiful you really are and that I never stopped loving you." He said with a smile.

"No. You're lying, now get away from me. I hate you." He just laughed at me. And then asked.

"Do you really already have someone else?" Great... now he's going to know that I was lying.

"... Y-Yes..." I said while stuttering.

"Oh really? Because it looks like you're here alone. The only other person here is me. So let's just forget about the past and be together again. Okay?" He asked me while he started to pull me off the ground. But then I was pulled into someone's arms and they smelled familiar. Natsu!

"She's not here alone she has me and she is not going with you... ever again." Natsu said while he glared daggers into Sting. Thank god he is here! I thought maybe I was a goner.

"Okay, okay I don't want a fight Natsu. But I never knew you had a thing for _my Lucy_." What? His Lucy? Hell no!

"You're Lucy?" Natsu said through his teeth.

"Yeah, she's mine. You know since we _mated._ " Wait? What?! I felt Natsu stop breathing for a second and he pulled me closer to him.

"No you didn't." He said while he was seething. Sting just smirked.

"Yeah, we did I could explain to you how she felt, or what noises she made or even the way she _tasted."_ He said the last part while licking his lips. Now Natsu was super pissed and I was scared. Next thing I know Natsu started feeling my neck and looking for something.

"You didn't mate her, there's no mark. I don't know what your dumb dragon taught you before you killed it but you need a mark to be mated." Sting just scoffed.

"Fine, ya caught me Dragneel. But I'm getting her back so she can be my mate." He said and then started to walk towards me.

"No... She isn't yours to mate." Sting stopped in his tracks and looked at Natsu in confusion.

"Oh yeah, then who does she belong to?" Natsu looked at me and then Sting.

"She doesn't belong to anyone. She isn't an object. But, she's _my mate_ and you can't have her. Ya hear?" Natsu said while he was still glaring daggers into Sting. Sting just smirked and left through the window.

"N-Natsu? A-Am I-I r-really your m-mate?" I said while stuttering. He turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yes. Was what Sting said true?" He asked while he looked down at his feet.

"No... We never did that because I didn't want to do that with him, because I'm in love with somebody else." Natsu looked at me and frowned.

"Who?" He asked. He is so silly sometimes.

"You..." He looked at me and he looked confused.

"Natsu... I love you..." He then smiled at me.

"I love you too, I have for so long now. But I'm glad you didn't do any of that with him." I just smirked while he was frowning.

"Well, I am you mate... so you're the only person who I would want to do any of that with." I said while blushing.

"Mating is kind of like getting married. Are you sure you want that?" He got very serious all of a sudden.

"Of course, it would be an honor to be Mrs. Dragneel. Even if we don't have a real wedding, I'll know and so will you." I said while blushing again.

"Good, but you know that if we mate that means we are together forever." I looked at him and smiled.

"Natsu, the only person I ever want to be with is you. I love you so much words can't describe it. All I care about is if we are together and we both love each other." I said.

"Of course, I've loved you since the day I met ya Luce!" He said with excitement.

* * *

 _"...Then Natsu and I finally became one and now we're together forever. Maybe Sting knew, I think deep down I always knew too but I repressed those feelings. I'm not going to hide them anymore. I love Natsu Dragneel and he loves me. I guess we were just meant to be."_

 _Love, Lucy Dragneel_

I finished writing my letter to my mom.

 _I'm not sad anymore mom. I met that special someone you told me about when I was little. Thank you mom... for everything._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Leave a review, fav or follow. If you want to know what the dress looked like here is the link: i00. wsphoto/v0/1250726948_**


End file.
